


A Break From the Holiday Party

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, High Heels, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: You and Hannibal take a break from the party you're attending to have some fun...
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	A Break From the Holiday Party

You and Hannibal had decided to take a break from the big holiday party you were attending. You’d been stealing glances and relishing small touches all evening. Finally, you found a room out of the way that would serve your purposes. You both slipped into the room. It was a library with a desk as well as a psychiatrist’s couch and some chairs. The couch had no arms to it and one end slanted up. It could prove useful…

You locked the door behind you and turned around to face him. You could hear muffled music and voices from the hallway and main room. He pressed you against the door and kissed you slowly and passionately.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” Hannibal purred, trailing kisses down your neck to your chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He kissed back up to your ear and spoke again. “Your soft skin, the way you taste, your scent…” He inhaled deeply, unzipping the back of your strapless dress. “Intoxicating,” He pulled it down and let it drop to the floor.

He led you over to the couch and you lied down, your heels still on. You pulled him to you, wrapping your arms and legs around him. You kissed him ravenously, your tongue tangling with his. He cupped your face in his hands and softly nibbled on your bottom lip.

He kissed your breasts and lightly dragged his teeth across your nipples as he sucked on them. Your breath quickened and you let out a moan.

“We have to be discreet, my darling,” he told you, placing a finger on your lips. You opened your mouth and began to suck on his finger. He grunted with a smirk and placed his hand between your legs, stroking gently.

“Mmm…” you whined, twirling your tongue around his finger. He removed his finger from your mouth and kissed you deeply. Goosebumps raised on your skin and you shivered from the pleasure of his strokes. He pulled your panties off and tossed them aside. He unzipped his pants.

“Wait,” you said, placing a hand on his chest. “Go grab my bag.” He cocked his head at you but obeyed. He brought your bag and held it out, standing next to you. You sat up and fished a condom out of it, setting it down next to you.

“Did you plan for this?” he chuckled.

“I’m always ready for this,” you told him, grinning. “Anyway, I’m not about to let a mess happen on someone else’s furniture. We’re defiling this couch already.” He gave a sly smile and set your bag down. You grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer, looking up at him. He looked incredible. His red and dark gray plaid suit was perfectly tailored to fit his powerful frame. Instinctively, he removed his suit jacket. You took it and placed it on the small table near the couch.

You yanked his trousers and underwear down mid-thigh and lightly caressed his erection. He exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through your hair, resting his hands on the back of your head. You lick his testicles and slide your tongue up to the tip of his penis, where you take him into your mouth, pushing him in as deep as you can stand. He grunted and shuddered, grabbing tight handfuls of your hair. You began to move your head up and down, slowly, swirling your tongue around his shaft, gradually gaining speed and suction. He tilted his head back and tugged on your hair. As if you weren’t aroused enough, his reactions made you wetter. You continued on for a bit when he suddenly yanked you back and pushed you over, pinning you to the couch.

He quickly opened and put on the condom, then grabbed your ankles and placed them on his shoulders. Your skin was hot, your face bright red, your pussy dripping wet. He pushed your arms up above your head and kissed you. As his tongue slid against yours, he pushed himself inside you. You let out a stifled whimper. He grabbed onto the back of the couch with one hand and held an ankle in place with the other.

With a growl, he slowly stirred his cock around inside you. You gasp, breathless. Gradually gaining momentum, he slowly thrust into you. You whined and whimpered as quietly as possible but couldn’t help making some noise. He smirked, reveling in your pleasure. Moving your legs down from his shoulders, you wrapped them around his waist, then put your arms around his neck, resting a hand on the back of his head. Using your legs to pull him closer, you kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth. The ecstasy was exhilarating. You were utterly his - you wanted nothing more than to be thoroughly conquered by him.

“Mmm…” you whined. “Break me, my love.”

He grunted and slid his free hand under you, tightly gripping your shoulder and fucking you harder. Your body was shattering under the pressure and force of his thrusts. It would be painful if you weren’t filled with so much pleasure. You could feel an orgasm welling up inside you.

“Ahh… Hannibal!” you exclaimed, and then lowered your voice. “Oh, fuck! I’m gonna come!” You dug your nails into his skin and he put his hand over your mouth and nose, pounding into you at full speed. As a strong, electric orgasm shot through your body, pulsating in your core, his hand stifled your scream. Your muscles tightened rhythmically around his cock. He didn’t let up. Finally, he let out a guttural growl and came as well, squeezing you tightly against him and shuddering.

You both breathed heavily for a moment, catching your breath. He kissed you gently and stroked your hair while you caressed his face.

“I love you so much,” you breathed, gazing deep into his eyes.

“I love you, too,” he said, giving you another kiss. “Now, let’s get back to the festivities.” He stood up, pulled up his pants, and zipped them up. You slowly sat up, some joints cracking and muscles aching. He noticed your struggle and smiled, helping you stand up, still in your heels, after all.

You both got dressed again. He straightened out his clothes and you fixed your makeup. You were sure a bruise would show up on your shoulder but not until later, surely. You pulled a fan out of your bag and opened it with a *thwoorp*.

“I think we just earned our spot on the naughty list,” you joked, fanning yourself. Chuckling, he opened the door for you. You wobbled on your heels, your gait unavoidably affected by your activities, and you both went to rejoin the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
